Le vestiaire des Griffondors
by Akasia
Summary: Après quelques tours en balai autour du terrain de Quidditch, Sirius décide de prendre une douche, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Severus Snape fort occuper. OS. Slash HxH.


**Bla Bla de Moi :** Coucou !

Voici un petit OS sur le couple Sirius-Severus !

Lemon !

Les personnages sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

Amusez-vous bien !

**ooooOoooo**

Le vestiaire des Griffondors:

Sirius volait à une vitesse peu recommandée autour du terrain Quidditch en songeant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire après avoir quitté Poudlard, contrairement à ses amis, il n'y avait pas pensé, James et Lily allaient se marier, Remus allait partir vivre au Canada et Peter avait décidé de quitter le monde magique pour vivre avec la moldu dont il était tombé amoureux, il se retrouvait donc seul sans idée précise pour son avenir.

Il se posa afin d'observer le soleil se coucher, il allait entrer à l'école des Aurors et sûrement retourner vivre au Square Grimmauld, ensuite il enchaînerait les petites aventures pour essayer d'oublier son idiot d'ennemi dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il avait totalement accepté ses sentiments et n'en n'avait pas honte cependant Snape restait Snape et lui n'était pas complètement stupide au point d'aller lui avouer ses sentiments, il venait d'une famille de Serpentards tout de même !

C'est pourquoi il s'était mit à éviter Snape comme la peste depuis qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, allant même jusqu'à refuser de lui jouer des tours, de toute façon ce qui était arrivé avec Remus en cinquième année lui avait suffit.

D'un autre côté ne plus voir le Serpentard perdre son calme et s'énerver lui manquait, il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ses amis quand ils lui demandaient pourquoi il ne faisait plus de blague à Snape et il se voyait mal leur répondre qu'il ne voulait plus s'en prendre à lui mais le prendre tout cour.

Soupirant, il prit la direction du vestiaire des Griffondors et constata que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, étonné il jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements impeccablement pliés qui étaient posés sur un banc, fronçant les sourcils en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'un uniforme de Serpentard.

De plus en plus étonné et un peu inquiet de la présence d'un vert et argent dans le vestiaire des Griffondors, il se dirigea vers les douches communes le plus discrètement possible et plaqua contre le mur avant de se pencher pour voir qui se trouvait là.

Il se figea et sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahit, Severus Snape, complètement nu, se _touchait_ en gémissant sans retenu, se croyant sans doute seul,ce qui aurait normalement dû être le cas.

Sirius se décolla du mur et ferma la bouche, continuant à observer les fines mains blanches se promener sur le corps à la peau laiteuse de son ennemi en se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, partir et faire comme si il n'avait jamais assisté à cette scène ? Rester jusqu'à ce que Snape le remarque ? Le rejoindre ?

Il ne venait tout de même pas de songer à rejoindre _Snape_ dans sa… _douche_ là quand même ?

D'accord, il était amoureux et il désirait être avec le Serpentard mais pas au point de se ridiculiser et de se faire jeter par Snape, encore moins dans le vestiaire de sa propre maison ! D'un autre côté, rejoindre le jeune homme était une idée tentante, folle… Griffondorienne, oui après tout s'était Snape qui se masturbait dans les douches des rouges et or, il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences et elles se résumaient en un Sirius Black foutrement excité.

Se déshabillant complètement, il entra dans les douches et marcha jusqu'au Serpentard sans plus de discrétion, celui-ci se tourna vers lui en entendant ses pas et le regarda de haut en bas, ne semblant pas gêner un seul instant.

- Black ? S'étonna t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais dans le vestiaires des Griffondors Snape, répondit Sirius

- Comme tu as pu le constater par toi même, je me masturber, cependant je constate m'être trompé de vestiaire, je vais partir

- Dans cet état ? S'étonna Sirius

- Oui, je terminerais ailleurs

- Je pourrais t'aider, proposa le Griffondor

- Ça ira je peux me débrouiller seul mais merci Black

Il commença à s'éloigner du brun mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre lui, Severus se retrouva face au torse de Sirius et constata que celui-ci le dépassait de quelques centimètres.

- J'ai _envie_ de t'aider Snape, susurrât-il à l'oreille du Serpentard en se frottant à lui

Sirius le sentit frissonner et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que ses mains remontaient lentement sur le corps nu et trempé de son ( ancien ? ) ennemi, Severus poussa un soupir et laissa lui aussi ses mains glisser sur le corps musclé du Griffondor, appréciant les courbes découvertes par ses paumes.

- Finalement, souffla t-il. Une aide si gentiment proposée ne se refuse pas !

- Je suis d'accord, sourit Sirius

Il se pencha et embrassa son fantasme ambulant à pleine bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci qui étouffa un gémissement entre leurs lèvres, les mains de Sirius s'étaient faites plus audacieuses et massaient maintenant le délicat fessier du plus petit.

Sirius lâcha les lèvres rouges du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger et glissa sa tête dans le cou de Severus qu'il commença à mordiller, obtenant un gémissement de plaisir.

- Toi qui n'es jamais expressif d'habitude, je te trouve délicieusement bruyant, murmura Sirius contre la peau du cou où s'étalait maintenant un beau suçon

- Tu sais me faire m'exprimer, répondit l'autre dans un soupir. Saurais-tu me couper le souffle ?

- C'est un défi ?

- Non, une exigence !

- Je vais la _remplir_ parfaitement, assura le Griffondor

- J'attends de _sentir _ça, Black

- Alors laisse moi t'y préparer, Snape

Une lueur malicieuse brillait dans le regard gris de Sirius alors qu'une de ses mains se saisissait du flacon de shampoing posé sur le meuble prévu à cet effet tout en reprenant ses caresses de l'autre, liant de nouveau ses lèvres à celles de son amour secret.

Severus gémit dans le baiser quand un doigt lubrifié entra en lui et que la main libre de Sirius attrapait son sexe pour y imprimer de langoureux vas et viens qui le firent s'accrocher aux épaules du Griffondor, ses jambes ne le portant plus qu'à moitié.

Heureux des réactions de son Serpentards, Sirius lui mit un deuxième doigt, rapidement suivi d'un troisième, Severus grimaça mais le plaisir reprit rapidement le dessus sur l'inconfort.

- Sirius…, gémit Sev en prenant l'érection de l'autre en main

- Oui ? Demanda le Griffondor en haletant

- Tu ferais mieux de te servir de ton sexe maintenant ! Je veux quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant en moi ! Maintenant !

- Tout de suite Sev, gémit Sirius

Il retira ses doigts de son amant et le prit dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à un banc, il l'y assit et se saisi de sa baguette pour le transformer en un confortable lit sur lequel Severus se laissa tombé, Sirius lâcha sa baguette et monta sur le lit.

- Écarte les jambes Severus, dit-il

- Avec plaisir Sirius, répondit le Serpentard en s'exécutant

Sirius s'installa entre les cuisses largement offertes et guida son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité de son enfin amant et entra en lui tout en le caressant pour le distraire de la douleur qu'il ressentait, ne bougeant plus que sa main quand il fut complètement en Severus, attendant sa permission pour bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Black ? Que je débande ?

Sirius répondit par un coups de rein qui fis gémir Severus, il entoura la taille du Griffondor de ses jambes, lui intimant ainsi de recommencer, ce que le brun s'empressa de faire de plus en plus vite, au plus grand bonheur du Serpentard.

- Sirius ! Plus vite ! Haleta Severus

Le rouge et or accéléra encore plus ses mouvements et se pencha pour embrasser amant, sa main sur la verge de Severus suivant l'accélération.

Leurs gémissements remplirent la pièce, suivit de cris et de phrases indécentes prononcées par les deux amants, sentant qu'il allait venir Sirius accéléra de nouveau ses mouvements sur le sexe de son amour pour le faire jouir, le suivant peu après en gémissant son prénom.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps couvert de sueur, posant de petits baisers sur l'épaule de Severus qui passa ses mains dans son dos.

- Et maintenant ? Demanda le Griffondor

- Et maintenant quoi ? Répondit Severus en faisant de petit cercle dans le dos de son amant

- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ?

Le Serpentad resta silencieux quelques minutes avant de répondre le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, je dis oui et on recommence

Sirius se releva à l'aide de ses mains et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Severus Snape, veux tu sortir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, pour aller où ?

- Snape ! Acceptes-tu de devenir mon petit-ami ?

- Oui mais tu m'as quand même proposé de sortir alors nous irons ensemble à la dernière sortie à Prés-au-Lard ensemble !

- C'est d'accord à condition que tu me laisses t'embrasser dans la Grande Salle pour que toute l'école sois bien au courant que nous sommes ensemble

- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement, allons nous laver maintenant !

- Tu n'avais pas parler de recommencer ?

- Oui mais pas ici, ma chambre de préfet n'attend que nous

- Alors ne la laissons pas patienter plus longtemps!

Il se sortit délicatement de Severus pour ne pas le blesser et le guida de nouveau dans les douches où il l'aida à se laver avant de le suivre vers le dortoir des Préfets.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'il regardait Severus dormir, Sirius sourit en songeant que quoi que lui réserve l'avenir, il ne serait pas seul, il ne le serait plus jamais.

**ooooOoooo**

Fin !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Akasia.


End file.
